


Overgrown

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, X-Files OctoberFicFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: They always thought of themselves as the predators, but maybe they were the prey.
Kudos: 3





	Overgrown

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: For the Inktober prompt "overgrown".

They always seemed to be driving to places that were overgrown: forests shaggy with evergreens or farmhouses choked with vines, cities where the buildings crowded against each other. Wild places, or places that still held wildness inside them. After all, they’d discovered a beastwoman in Atlantic City. They’d been haunted by ghosts in Philadelphia. D.C, of course, was a swamp: it was easy to find monsters there, in the Capitol or under the streets. 

They always thought of themselves as the predators, but maybe they were the prey. Exit, pursued by lions and tigers and bears, oh my. Or in their case, flukeworms and shadows and alien bounty hunters. 

Even the cleanest environments were thrown into chaos by their arrival. He thrived in the organic disarray of the office, its walls plastered with papers that fell like autumn leaves when they were too heavy for their pushpins. His mind was overgrown too, densely thicketed with trivialities and conspiracy. Scully hacked her way through his thinking. He liked that about her. Dr. Scully, I presume, arriving at the center of his reasoning with her cheeks flushed and her eyes snapping.

There was something magic about the wild, the undercurrent of the inexplicable and untamable at the edge of things. He couldn’t give it up.


End file.
